Phoenix
by Samhoku
Summary: Five months after Tadashi "died" in the fire he is found to be alive in a free clinic. Hiro has started to make friends with a Deaf girl through texted communication and will have to come to terms with his brother's return. Will Tadashi be added into the team? Will Hiro try and keep it a secret?
1. Found

**Phoenix**

 **Samhoku**

 **I do not own Big Hero Six or any of the characters therein. I do own my own OCs and one of them is my sister's. (Yaga) I have used Yaga or a form of her in many of my stories.**

 **Cast of Characters: (Non-Big Hero Six)**

 **Nat or Doctor Natalia, age: 32, Female, doctor, free clinic doctor, 5ft 6in, red hair, green eyes, Irish.**

 **Zolinda, age 26, female, restaurant owner, Messianic Jew, brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 8in, 3rd generation American (grandparents immigrated from Germany)**

 **Kathy, age thirteen, female, college student, 2nd generation Scot, red hair, blue eyes, 5ft 3in, wants to be a doctor.**

Chapter:

Hiro heard about another student coming to the college, her name was Kathy. She was now the youngest at the institute as Hiro had recently turned 14. It had only been around five months since Tadashi had died. Hiro walked up to the new student and stuck out his hand to introduce himself, "Hi, my name is Hiro Hamada." He waited for a few minutes and noticed that she didn't even look at him. Hiro paused uncomfortably and then waved in her peripheral, "hello?"

Katy looked up and then started moving her hands around. Hiro looked uncertain and a woman came up, "Hello, I am Kathy's interpreter. I will be speaking, but please look at her." Hiro nodded once and the woman continued, "I'm sorry, I'm Deaf. I wasn't aware you were speaking to me. My name is Kathy, what's yours?" When the woman finished Hiro introduced himself.

"My name is Hiro Hamada, it's nice to meet you," Hiro held out his hand again and shook hands with the girl. Then he was surprised when she handed him her phone and pointed at the notepad that was up. Hiro looked down at it then back at her, "You prefer to communicate without the interpreter? That's fine, we can write. I don't know ASL though."

Kathy took the phone back and typed, _You'll have to remember that I can't hear you._ Then she smiled and handed it back to Hiro. Hiro looked at it and blushed, causing Kathy to laugh. The interpreter had interpreted it for her, but she found it funny that Hiro forgot moments after meeting her. Most people remembered it and would stop trying to communicate. He was adorable.

Soon the two exchanged numbers so they could text each other. Hiro made sure to add a note that she was Deaf so he wouldn't call her on accident. He started coming up with blueprints in his mind on inventions to make life easier for her. Soon the two were becoming close friends and talking about life after college. Kathy wanted to be a doctor but she also wanted to become a Certified Deaf Interpreter or a CDI, so she was dual majoring. Hiro didn't know that they had the interpreting option at SFIT, he started thinking about fulfilling his language requirement with ASL.

* * *

Tadashi slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright white light in the room. He felt his muscles aching as if he had run a marathon, he looked over at a doctor who was taking his pulse, "Hello." He winced at the scratchiness of his voice, swallowing a little to try and get some moisture. He realized his throat wasn't dry, but his voice seemed to be damaged, "Where am I?"

Nat looked at her patient with joy and concern, "Hello, we were afraid you weren't going to make it. Zolinda and her homeless friend, Yaga, found you outside of SFIT after a fire. They brought you here and left you on the doorstep like a couple of deranged cats. You are in a free clinic, you had second-degree burns. I was able to do a couple skin grafts and got your arms a little better. I wouldn't look in the mirror for a while though, I'd like you to not pass out. The scars look pretty bad."

Tadashi looked down at his arms and saw what she meant, part of his arm, the part that was healed, was uncovered. It looked as if flames had licked up his arms, like how you'd see a log when it's on fire. Tadashi shuddered and briefly recalled the agony before he had passed out, "I see," he coughed again, wincing at the roughness of his vocal chords, "My voice?"

"I think it's damaged, but I can't prove it yet. I want you to take a couple more days to recover before we try and fully use your vocal chords. If you can't use them without pain, I would suggest learning a sign language to supplement your speech," Nat responded as she tapped the IV holding water, "I'll get you a glass of water in a moment. First, I'd like your name."

"My name is Tadashi Hamada," he answered as he looked back at his arm. When Nat didn't respond he looked back up and saw that she had gone white as a sheet, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He tried to sit up then winced which caused her to spring back into action. Nat gently pushed him back down and gave him the glass of water the nurse brought.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just, it's been five months. Everyone assumed you were dead because they couldn't find the body. Scientists were frustrated and so were funeral people. We'll get in touch with your family, okay? Tadashi? Are you alright?" Nat saw that he had frozen and wasn't responding. Nat tapped his leg through the blanket, "Yo, buddy. Are you okay?"

"Five months?" Tadashi choked out, his eyes filling with tears, "They thought I was dead for five months? Did they bury things? Oh my goodness, I bet they did," He dropped his head, "Five months." He shook his head, "Here I am, coming out of the ashes like a Phoenix. What are they going to think?"


	2. Phoenix

**Phoenix**

 **Samhoku**

 **I do not own Big Hero Six or any of the characters therein. I do own my own OCs and one of them is my sister's. (Yaga) I have used Yaga or a form of her in many of my stories.**

 **Cast of Characters: (Non-Big Hero Six)**

 **Nat or Doctor Natalia, age: 32, Female, doctor, free clinic doctor, 5ft 6in, red hair, green eyes, Irish.**

 **Zolinda, age 26, female, restaurant owner, Messianic Jew, brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 8in, 3rd generation American (grandparents immigrated from Germany)**

 **Kathy, age thirteen, female, college student, 2nd generation Scot, red hair, blue eyes, 5ft 3in, wants to be a doctor.**

Chapter:

Hiro met Kathy for lunch one day, she had sent him a text asking for a meetup. When Hiro got there Kathy waved him over and he sat down with her. He looked at her phone that already had a written message on it, _I was wondering if you wanted to start learning sign language?_ Hiro looked back up at Kathy who was wiggling around, looking excited. Hiro held back a smile then typed back to her, _Do you want to teach me?_ When Kathy nodded enthusiastically, Hiro typed, _Want to start now?_ Thus his lessons began.

Hiro learned the alphabet, greetings, and how to say his name in ASL. He was very attentive to his teacher and made sure to learn all he could. When his lunch break was over he gave her a hug and waved, signing, _Thank you._ Kathy smiled and nodded, acknowledging his thanks. Hiro gave her a giant smile then ran off to his next class. The interpreter came over to Kathy and signed, _Am I needed now?_ Kathy nodded in reply and then started towards her next class.

Meanwhile...

Aunt Cas had gotten the call about Tadashi. She had sat down hard on a chair at the cafe, "What? I can't come right now...um...Wait, wait...Maybe...I will see if I can get there." She quickly dialed Wasabi, "Wasabi, an emergency came up. Can you come take care of the bakery? Thank you!" She got ready to go and when Wasabi showed up she gave him a big hug, "I'll pay you for your trouble. Thank you! You're the best!" Wasabi just nodded in response and then shooed Aunt Cas out the door before she thought to make him a list. She'd do that sometimes, it could be annoying.

Aunt Cas drove to the free clinic and walked in, identifying herself. Doctor Nat came out to greet Cas first, "Cassandra? Tadashi said you prefer Cas? How are you today? When you see Tadashi I don't want you to be alarmed. Don't do anything too emotional either, please. And whatever you do, do not satisfy his curiosity with a mirror." Aunt Cas took a pause for a moment if the lady didn't want Tadashi to see himself in the mirror, that meant he looked pretty bad.

Aunt Cas hugged the doctor, "I'm okay, frankly, I'm shocked," She wiped her eyes, the tears sitting on her cheeks, slowly running down, "I'm just so happy that he is alive. I'll try and pull it together and I promise I won't show him a mirror." Cas freed the doctor and then followed her to Tadashi's room. She held it together, "Tadashi?" She tried not to look horrified, most of his bandages were off and his scars were horrifying. But he still had the gentle smile and twinkling eyes that she knew so well. There was a sadness in them, but that was to be expected.

"I caught on fire but I came back like a Phoenix," Tadashi joked, his voice rasping. He laughed which ended in him coughing again, a grating noise that caused Cas pain.

Cas laugh/sobbed and went forward, touching his hair softly, "Did you know you were missing some hair?" She sat down gently on the bed next to him, "Wait until Hiro finds out. You'll be so proud of him, he went to college anyway. He is in the robotics program and he's made a new friend. She's Deaf and wants to be a doctor, she is thirteen." Cas got some candy out of her purse and placed it on the table next to him, "When you're allowed, I want you to eat these."

Tadashi gave her a smile and nodded in response, "I did know that, I reached up and felt it one day. The nurse was afraid I was going to have a heart attack, probably because I didn't react for a minute. Really?" Tadashi teared up, "I am proud of him. He's such a good little nerd, I'm so happy he started college," Tadashi looked a the candy and tried to hold back a smile, "Yes ma'am."

Cas smiled at her nephew and then rubbed her hands together, "I'll get Hiro tonight and bring him here tomorrow morning. I will prepare him," She tilted her head, "Which of your friends would you like to see first? Wasabi is watching the bakery for me while I do these things, so you will probably have to see him last." She watched as Tadashi thought about it.

"Gogo would handle it best, so I think she should be first," Tadashi replied softly. He knew Honey Lemon would freak out, Fred would probably...who knows what Fred would do. Wasabi would be wearing all the doctor equiptment as to not "germify" Tadashi. Then Baymax would try and fix him, so he figured it would be best if he tried to see Baymax when he was better, "I will see Baymax when I am well, do not bring him here."

Aunt Cas nodded and sent a text to Gogo, _Can you come over to the bakery tomorrow night? I want to show you someone, but you need to promise not to tell anyone._ She knew Gogo wouldn't tell if she told her not to, which meant that it was a safe bet. Aunt Cas rubbed her hands on her legs and then stood up, "I should get going. I need to relieve Wasabi so he doesn't need to be worried about the cutomers. I forgot to leave him a list, so who knows what's happened to him."


	3. Gogo

**Phoenix**

 **Samhoku**

 **I do not own Big Hero Six or any of the characters therein. I do own my own OCs and one of them is my sister's. (Yaga) I have used Yaga or a form of her in many of my stories.**

 **Cast of Characters: (Non-Big Hero Six)**

 **Nat or Doctor Natalia, age: 32, Female, doctor, free clinic doctor, 5ft 6in, red hair, green eyes, Irish.**

 **Zolinda, age 26, female, restaurant owner, Messianic Jew, brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 8in, 3rd generation American (grandparents immigrated from Germany)**

 **Kathy, age thirteen, female, college student, 2nd generation Scot, red hair, blue eyes, 5ft 3in, wants to be a doctor.**

Chapter:

Wasabi, in question, was fending off a chicken that had parked itself outside of the cafe. He didn't know why there was a chicken out there but he wanted to find out. As it happens, Hiro had a class canceled so he found a way to get home. He had found a chicken friend on the way and decided to torment Wasabi with it. The customers were very entertained by this and some were buying more food just so they could stay and watch the drama unfold.

Aunt Cas dragged Hiro into the cafe and smiled apologetically at Wasabi, "Hiro found a chicken friend." She knew that was already clear to Wasabi, but she felt the need to mention it anyway. She said to Wasabi, "Can you watch the Cafe tonight and enlist Hiro when he's done with his homework? I need to take Gogo somewhere tonight."

Wasabi found this unusual but didn't make a comment, he knew if she was being vague that Cas didn't want Hiro to know. So he remained silent on that subject, "Sure, I can watch the cafe. No chickens allowed in right?" He looked relieved when she nodded and he grinned triumphantly at his short friend. Hiro just grinned wickedly in return, causing Wasabi unease. Who knew what the little guy would do, he was an unpredictable little weirdo. The two were still sizing each other up as Aunt Cas left. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

Aunt Cas and Gogo both got in the car, starting towards the free clinic, on the way she explained to Gogo what happened, "Tadashi lived. He survived his burns and the fire. A free clinic took care of him. Don't let him see a mirror, whatever you do. Don't act alarmed when you see him, act like he was never gone..." At that Gogo's head snapped over at Aunt Cas, "Not like that, I mean...don't alarm him."

Gogo nodded once then replied, "I will probably cry. I won't act like he was never gone, because he was. He will know that," She smiled, "I promise not to show him a mirror or any kind of mirror-like device." Gogo crossed one leg over the other and looked out the window, she couldn't believe it. Tadashi was alive. When Hiro found out he would be...happy and angry. Hiro would probably feel rage, Gogo knew that, "Make sure to tell Hiro tonight. He will be angry." Aunt Cas nodded in response, knowing that Gogo was right. If Hiro found out before he went, he might just finish Tadashi off.

When they arrived and got checked in, they stopped outside the door, "Remember: No mirrors, no alarming him, do not tell him what he looks like. No description, vauge is fine. Okay?" When Gogo nodded, Aunt Cas sent her in. Gogo stopped short when she saw Tadashi, he looked terrible. His scars were horrendus but he had a crooked smile when he saw her. He waved her forward and Gogo walked slowly up to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Hey stranger," Tadashi said lightly, the raspiness still in his voice, "I think I damaged my vocal chords," He gave Gogo a smile and then was surprised when tears welled up in her eyes, "Hey, hey..." He reached out and ran his hand over her hair, "Your hair is longer. I like it." He was now speaking softly to her, trying to comfort her, "It's okay. Hey, look at me," He turned her face so she was looking at him, "I'm alive. I survived. I know I look like crap, but I promise I'm okay." Tadashi ran his thumb down her jaw and then wiped her cheeks of the tears that were falling, "Hey. You look beautiful today."

Gogo had been surprised by her own tears, she hadn't expected to cry when she saw him. She was so relieved that he was alive that her emotions didn't know what to do. Gogo grabbed his hand when it touched her face and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened when he told her she was pretty and she laughed, "Hamada, smooth-talking still won't get you anywhere." Gogo turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm, "I missed you, nerd." Gogo said softly, "The scars give your face some character. It was boringly beautiful before."

This sent Tadashi into laughing hysterics, "You never told me I was good-looking. Let's make it official, we'll marry in June." He grinned at the scowl Gogo was giving him, "We'll have six Tadashi's and Six Gogo babies. It will be beautiful," He laughed again at her blush, "I am going to make sure I milk this invalid state for as long as I can. You can't hit me when I'm in pain," He winced at the scratchiness starting in his throat again, "Ugh. I hate my voice."

"Then rest it and stop flirting," Gogo replied saltily, causing Tadashi to smile. She crossed one leg over the other, "When do you want Honey to come?" Gogo looked at Tadashi and was surprised by the hesitation on his face, "Dashi?"

"I'm not sure. I want Hiro to see me first, then Honey, Fred, and Wasabi. Or something like that, but I know I want Hiro to be next," Tadashi grinned, "You can call me Dashi any time you want, Ms. Tomogo." Gogo gave him the hairy eyeball and Tadashi laughed in response.

"It's a good thing we're friends, nerd."

"I love you too."


	4. Battle of the Chickens

**Phoenix**

 **Samhoku**

 **I do not own Big Hero Six or any of the characters therein. I do own my own OCs and one of them is my sister's. (Yaga) I have used Yaga or a form of her in many of my stories.**

 **Cast of Characters: (Non-Big Hero Six)**

 **Nat or Doctor Natalia, age: 32, Female, doctor, free clinic doctor, 5ft 6in, red hair, green eyes, Irish.**

 **Zolinda, age 26, female, restaurant owner, Messianic Jew, brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 8in, 3rd generation American (grandparents immigrated from Germany)**

 **Kathy, age thirteen, female, college student, 2nd generation Scot, red hair, blue eyes, 5ft 3in, wants to be a doctor.**

Chapter:

Meanwhile, at home, the battle of the chickens was raging on. When the store closed Wasabi turned around to see two chickens sitting in chairs with aprons on. Wasabi looked at these chickens with suspicion and the chickens tilted their heads and clucked. Wasabi narrowed his eyes and looked over at Hiro who was sitting with them nonchalantly, "Wasabi, I would like to order three doughnuts for myself and my friends." Wasabi could have throttled Hiro, bringing those nasty creatures into a restaurant/cafe.

"Hiro Hamada, your friends need to leave. They are chickens and are not welcome in this facility in case they get chicken crap all over everything," Wasabi tried to keep the irritation from his voice, but he was failing, "They need to go home now, from wherever the heck you got them from." He had no idea where one would get an alive chicken in the city. This was very upsetting for him.

"They will stay forever Wasabi. They have made me their slave." Hiro made his voice almost robotic to make it seem legit.

Wasabi screamed in terror and started to obey their every will. He suspected Hiro was messing with him, but he had tilted his head and bobbed his head just like the chicken. There was something sinister going on here. These chickens were clearly evil. Wasabi brought them doughnuts which Hiro ate. Hiro told Wasabi that the chickens were getting the food through osmosis. Wasabi was pretty sure that Hiro was feeding him lies, but he continued to go with it.

* * *

Gogo stayed with Tadashi for a few hours, just talking. Gogo told him about a lot of stuff that happened while he was out. She talked a lot about Kathy, "She is such a sweet girl, you'd like her. She signs so beautifully and Hiro really seems to enjoy getting to know her," Gogo smiled teasingly, "he is almost as good as you are at flirting." This caused Tadashi great mirth, in a few months, Hiro had gained charisma? The boy had grown then, that was good.

Tadashi was playing with Gogo's hair as she talked to him and was clearly distracting for her. She eventually grew tired of it and gave him a look, "Why do you keep doing that?" She started to put up a wall since she had seen him again. What if she got close to him again, could she bear to lose him if he suddenly died? She already lost him once, she wasn't sure she could do it again.

"Because you're beautiful and I almost died," He watched her blush and he furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, "Why are you pushing me away?" He asked this with gentle curiosity, wanting to make sure to let her know he wasn't going to force her to like him, "Look, I know that I probably shouldn't be flirting like this so soon, but I have a bravery at the moment that I won't have later."

Gogo pulled her knees up on the bed with her, "I'm sorry," She put her head on her knees, "Tadashi, I want you to be in your right mind when you decide I'm worth it. I'm not. I'm reckless and unpredictable. I'm dangerous and was involved in dangerous things. You just survived a fire. You can flirt if you want, but my heart is still bruised. I still feel broken and worn." Gogo looked over at Tadashi and saw a look of complete understanding.

"Leiko, if anyone ever says you're not worth it, they deserve to be punched in the balls," Tadashi stated matter of factly. He ran his hand through her hair one more time before letting his hand fall to the bed. Gogo looked shocked that he used her real name to address her this time. She let her fingertips brush his hand and then stood up.

"I should get going. I'll see you later, nerd."

"Yep. Call me anytime."

"If I want to hear your I will come in person," Gogo gave him a sweet smile, something he hadn't seen before, "See you around."

"Bye darling."

"Don't push it."

* * *

When Aunt Cas got back to the cafe she saw Hiro and the chickens sitting on the front step, "I may have made Wasabi crack. He's sitting inside rocking so I left with the chickens. He looked ready to snap."

Aunt Cas walked in to see Wasabi obsessively cleaning the entire cafe. It was sparkling it was so clean, "Wasabi? I think it's clean enough now." She reached out and touched his shoulder. The big man turned and hugged Aunt Cas, gripping the small woman as if she was his lifeline, "Wasabi?"

"Hiro has been posessed by the spirit of a chicken! They all came in here and ate food. The chickens crapped on the floor and table. I have never been more scarred in all my life. Why are you laughing?" Wasabi sounded on the edge of a breakdown until he realized Aunt Cas was laughing. Now he just sounded suspicious.

"Wasabi. Hiro is not posessed by a chicken, he was acting that way to see what you would do," Aunt Cas rubbed his back, "It's okay Wasabi. You're safe now, I'm here to protect you from my big bad Nephew."

Wasabi gave a velociraptor screech and fled the Cafe, laughing as he ran down the street. Aunt Cas ended up chasing him down and dragging him back to the cafe until he calmed down. Hiro decided at that moment never to act like he had been possessed by a chicken again. This would be detrimental to Wasabi's mental health.

"I was alerted to a medical emergency when I heard a scream of mental insanity," Baymax stated as he walked into the room. Hiro said nervously, "Now is really not the time buddy."

Hiro said nervously, "Now is really not the time buddy."


	5. Panic Attack

**Phoenix**

 **Samhoku**

 **I do not own Big Hero Six or any of the characters therein. I do own my own OCs and one of them is my sister's. (Yaga) I have used Yaga or a form of her in many of my stories.**

 **Please don't review with spelling corrections. This is unhelpful, if you really need to comment on the spelling, please PM me instead.**

 **Cast of Characters: (Non-Big Hero Six)**

 **Nat or Doctor Natalia, age: 32, Female, doctor, free clinic doctor, 5ft 6in, red hair, green eyes, Irish.**

 **Zolinda, age 26, female, restaurant owner, Messianic Jew, brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 8in, 3rd generation American (grandparents immigrated from Germany)**

 **Kathy, age thirteen, female, college student, 2nd generation Scot, red hair, blue eyes, 5ft 3in, wants to be a doctor.**

Chapter:

"Aunt Cass, this had better be a joke. And if it is a joke, you better apologize," Hiro's voice was tense as he sat unusually still on the couch. His aunt reached out and tried to touch his shoulder, but the boy drew away, "Tadashi can't be alive! He was dead! We buried his stuff, the department said he probably disintegrated!" In Hiro's mind, he knew that it was impossible, but he still wasn't ready to believe his brother was alive, "You're lying to me."

"Hiro...I got the call. I went myself, that's where I went with Gogo. I wanted to make sure it was him before I told you. It was him and he wanted to see Gogo first because he figured she could handle it," Aunt Cass knew he'd be angry, but the rage inside of him was something she wasn't expecting, "Hiro. Your brother is so proud of you."

Hiro jumped up from the couch and slammed his hands through his hair, causing it to stick up, "He was dead! I cried ugly tears for him! I'm just starting to get better and he comes back? Why? Was he in a coma? Didn't anyone know it was him? What the heck, man!" Hiro bent over at his middle, pale, "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Aunt Cass got a trashcan and shoved it underneath his mouth in time for him to upchuck. She rubbed his back as he puked and said softly, "We can wait a few more days before you go see him. You don't have to see him tomorrow if you don't want to. He looks pretty bad anyway and we don't want to upset him," She ran his fingers through her nephew's hair, "We don't have to go."

"He is having an anxiety attack. I would suggest rest, hugs, and a hairy baby's love," Baymax diagnosed what Hiro was going through and Aunt Cass followed his diagnosis. She sat Hiro on the couch, covered him in a blanket, sat Mochi in his lap, and made him some tea. Mochi, for once, sat still for Hiro. Mochi could sense that there was something wrong with the tiny human, so he stayed still.

* * *

Tadashi raised his eyebrows when Doctor Nat dragged in an irritated-looking Jewish woman. He waited for an explanation. "Tadashi, this is Zolinda, the woman who dragged you out of the fire. I have been trying to get her to come in for the past few weeks but she refused. So, I accosted her on the street and dragged her here, which was the equivalent of fighting a wildcat."

Zolinda shook Nat off and grumbled, "Thanks, Nat," she walked up to Tadashi and shook his hand, "Hey, I'm Zolinda. Looking pretty beat up but a little better than when I found you," She shoved her hands into her pockets, "How're you doing? Find your family yet?" When Tadashi nodded she smiled, "Good. I'm glad. I was worried you didn't have any. I didn't connect that you were the student who 'died' otherwise I would have informed Nat earlier."

Tadashi shook Zolinda's hand then placed his hand back on the bed, "No, I don't think anybody made the connection. It's fine though, we have found each other now." Tadashi, of course, had no idea about the drama unfolding at home. He assumed that everything was okay and acted in that way, "I bet I did look beat up. I was in a burning ring of fire."

"Good to know you have your sense of humor," Zolinda replied with an amused smile, "I wouldn't use those jokes in front of your family until you're eighty. Most people probably won't find it funny," she could just see that ending badly. Zolinda looked over at Nat, "Can I leave now?" When Nat nodded Zolinda left, she left so fast she could have left a streak of fire behind her.

"Nice to meet you, Zolinda!" Tadashi yelled after the woman. The door slammed and he laughed, hacking as his voice started to get grating again. He coughed and took a drink of water to calm it down, "Wow. So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I am going to check your wounds and then we're going to start therapy. You are going to need to walk again. But I will need to send you to a bigger hospital from now on. I actually stopped by to say goodbye..." Nat walked up to Tadashi and set her hand gently on top of his head, "It was nice getting to know you. You seem like a decent person."

Tadashi winked at her, "Thanks doc." He laughed when Nat gave him a look, "I know, don't hit on the doctor. That's a no-no." He smiled when she patted him on the head in response.

"Good boy. And no problem. The people are coming for you tonight, I am calling to inform your aunt," Nat filled up Tadashi's water then she walked out of the room, allowing him to be by himself. Nat was afraid, she still hadn't told him there had been a problem with his spine...Nat walked back in, "Tadashi. I need to tell you, your spine has an issue. You will probably be able to walk a little, with a walker or cane...but not on your own."

Tadashi looked stricken for a second then tried to keep a chill look on his face, "Alright, thanks for telling me." Tadashi had never felt more devastated in his entire life.


	6. Honey Lemon

**Phoenix**

 **Samhoku**

 **I do not own Big Hero Six or any of the characters therein. I do own my own OCs and one of them is my sister's. (Yaga) I have used Yaga or a form of her in many of my stories.**

 **Cast of Characters: (Non-Big Hero Six)**

 **Nat or Doctor Natalia, age: 32, Female, doctor, free clinic doctor, 5ft 6in, red hair, green eyes, Irish.**

 **Zolinda, age 26, female, restaurant owner, Messianic Jew, brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 8in, 3rd generation American (grandparents immigrated from Germany)**

 **Kathy, age thirteen, female, college student, 2nd generation Scot, red hair, blue eyes, 5ft 3in, wants to be a doctor.**

Chapter:

Tadashi questioned the ethics of Nat not telling him what happened with his spine. When he was moved to the next hospital and hooked up to everything he needed to be, they started going through options for therapy and more tests, "Doctor Nat is not equipped to check your hearing. It seems as though you can hear just fine, but we're going to test that. She has a very basic test that I'm sure you performed. Here are your options for walking...you could try a spine surgery. They don't always work and there is a chance it could stop you from walking completely. Next, since there are still signs that you should be able to walk, we are going to try and rehabilitate you first. If you can walk with the aid of a cane or walker, then if that's acceptable, we can go that route."

Tadashi nodded and knew that since surgery was risky he wanted to go with rehabilitation first, "I'd like to go the rehabilitation route first." He was starting to get tired, he was done with people for the day.

The doctor nodded and then took note of this, "Alright. Mr. Hamada, we are happy to see that you're still alive. We will be starting rehabilitation in about a month. We don't want to overwhelm you. Additionally, we will be bringing in a Deaf person to teach you sign language because of your voice. And just in case you have hearing loss in the future."

Tadashi nodded once in response and then the doctor left the room. He rubbed his eyes softly and then drifted off to sleep. His body was healing and itching. The itching was kept at bay for the most part, but that night it wouldn't have mattered. Sleep came to him and he didn't realize it was morning until someone knocked on his door.

* * *

Aunt Cass didn't come with Hiro. She decided to skip Hiro and came with Honey Lemon. For Honey she had a different set of rules, "No selfies, mirrors, or getting too crazy okay?" Honey Lemon was practically bouncing in her seat, so when Honey said that she wouldn't be wild, Aunt Cass was uncertain. But she figured Tadashi could handle the joy part.

When they got to the new hospital they were checked in, handed ID badges. and then went up to see Tadashi who was on the third floor. Honey Lemon knocked on the door and smiled as the boy stirred. Tadashi grinned at her when he saw who it was and threw his hands up in the air, "Honey!" His exclamation was grating and took Honey by surprise.

Honey came in like a whirlwind, sitting on the bed next to him and giving him a gentle hug, "Dashi! Oh, you're voice!" Honey, having no concept of personal space, began to touch his throat then open his mouth to look down it, "Ohhh, poor you." Honey gave him a sad expression but then looked amused at Tadashi's entertained expression, "I'm sorry. Too much?" When Tadashi nodded she gave him another hug, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I can tell," Tadashi said with an amused voice inflection. He wrapped his arms around his friend and returned the hug, "It's good to see you too." He booped her nose and than laughed when she swatted at his hand. Tadashi looked over at Aunt Cass who was watching with an amused expression. He looked at Honey again, "How is Hiro taking it?"

"Hiro..." Honey had a conflicted expression then went ahead and told him, "When I talked to him about it today he didn't want to talk about it. He refused. Last night, he called me and told me that he had a panic attack. He threw up," Honey saw the pain cross Tadashi's face and she said, "He's still grieving and he's been told that his brother is still alive. He's trying to come to terms with it. He loves you, Tadashi, he's just in pain."

Tadashi nodded and rubbed his hands over his face, "Okay. Well, if I can see Fred next that'd be good. Wasabi should be last before Hiro," He gave Honey a smile, "How is Wasabi by the way?" He loved to tease her about Wasabi. She had a huge crush on Wasabi since they had met each other. Wasabi was fairly clueless about the whole thing.

"He's good. He still doesn't know I like him," Honey huffed with frustration, "Should I say something? Should I flirt more? What should I do? Ugh!" Honey dropped her head unto Tadashi's chest, causing him to laugh. They had always been like siblings, so this type of interaction was normal for them.

Tadashi ran his finger's through her hair, "I would try touching his arm as you flirt. That will usually get a guy's attention. Try and make it obvious. If that doesn't work, just tell him. Don't play games. One day it could be too late," He smiled at her when she looked at him, understanding on her face. She knew he liked Gogo for a long time, but he never told her.

Honey kissed him on both cheeks, ignoring the scars, "You are a beautiful person, Tadashi Hamada." She gave him a gentle smile, "You do something about Gogo then, got it? When she's ready for that. Or even when she's not, flirt you little heart out. You're smooth and we all know it. Oh! Did Gogo tell you what Hiro said to Kathy, the Deaf girl? He told her that he had a horrible sickness that only she could cure with love. It was so cute. She laughed so hard."

Tadashi was not surprised by the kiss he received, he understood this as normal for Honey Lemon. It was nothing like the time he visited her family. Tadashi laughed at what Hiro said, "Wow. That's pretty good," Tadashi smirked, that did sound like something he would've said, "That is really smooth. I imagine that must have been interesting."

"Oh yes. He is a charmer," Honey smiled, her eyes crinkled at the corners. For a moment Tadashi could see what she might be like as an old person. He could see her having beautiful babies with Wasabi and grandbabies. Tadashi pulled her back down for a hug, causing Honey to make a noise of surprise, "Why thank you. What was that for?"

"For being you."


	7. Salsa Dance

**Phoenix**

 **Samhoku**

 **Announcement: I have a poll related to this fanfiction on my profile. Please go vote.**

 **I do not own Big Hero Six or any of the characters therein. I do own my own OCs and one of them is my sister's. (Yaga) I have used Yaga or a form of her in many of my stories.**

 **Cast of Characters: (Non-Big Hero Six)**

 **Nat or Doctor Natalia, age: 32, Female, doctor, free clinic doctor, 5ft 6in, red hair, green eyes, Irish.**

 **Zolinda, age 26, female, restaurant owner, Messianic Jew, brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 8in, 3rd generation American (grandparents immigrated from Germany)**

 **Kathy, age thirteen, female, college student, 2nd generation Scot, red hair, blue eyes, 5ft 3in, wants to be a doctor.**

 **Autumn, Age 26, female, Deaf, works with the hospital. 5ft 6, blonde hair, green eyes**

Chapter:

When Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass left Tadashi was able to drink his water and eat breakfast. Hospital food was horrendous. Tadashi was choking down his horrible food when a woman walked into the room. Tadashi tried to greet her verbally and she indicated she was Deaf. The woman pulled up a chair and sat a bag of food down for Tadashi, pushing it towards him. Then she pulled out her phone and opened a notepad, jotting down, _I am your Deaf teacher. My name is Autumn, I guessed you would want real food._

Tadashi used the only sign he knew, **_Thank you_** and then wrote on the paper, _My name is Tadashi. I can hear but my voice isn't working correctly and they think the chords might be damaged._ Tadashi looked at the woman and didn't see sympathy but calm understanding. This was a nice change for him. Their lesson began after Tadashi ate breakfast. The woman wrote down some background information as he ate.

 _I became Deaf when I was thirteen years old. I had a disorder that caused my hearing loss. I became involved with the Deaf community when I was fifteen because I wanted to know other people like me. I learned ASL from a woman there. I do have a Cochlear implant, but I have chosen not to wear it for our sessions for the next three months. I want you to be as immersed in ASL as possible. It's much easier to learn that way. My younger brother is Hard of Hearing and uses hearing aids. He also knows ASL but isn't as involved in the Deaf community as I am. I am 26 years old and I am involved in advocacy of ASL. I have a parent to visit after this._

Tadashi read the note and nodded, writing on the note, _That's interesting. I was in a fire. As you can probably tell. You visit parents as well? That's cool. Does your implant help with sound or not really?_

Autumn read the note and considered it for a moment, _Yes and no. It helps because I had hearing previously. I have two, but I only wear them when I need them. Otherwise they stay off, I prefer ASL. It helps me interact with hearing people here at work. It also helps with my work in advocacy. I do prefer ASL in most situations because people need to learn how to interact with a Deaf person. It's like a tool. Now for what noises I can hear and can't hear? I can hear most environmental noises and spoken words. But the words don't sound the same, they sound robotic._

Tadashi finished his breakfast and than read the note, nodding, _That makes sense. Can we start now? Can you show me how to say my name?_ Thus the lessons began. Tadashi was a little slow at first, learning how to listen with his eyes and not his ears. Which turned out to be a lot more challenging than he originally thought.

* * *

Kathy noticed that something was wrong with Hiro. After class she caught up to Hiro and tapped him on the shoulder. When he refused to turn around she jumped in front of him, forcing him to stop, _**What's wrong?**_ Kathy signed at him and Hiro looked away. Kathy pulled his face back over so he would look at her, _**Tell me.**_

Hiro pulled Kathy to the lab and went into his lab with her. The nerd gang just exchanged a look and went back to what they were doing. Hiro turned to Kathy, **_Remember when I told you about my brother? Turns out he is alive. He has been alive all these months and I never knew! I'm angry._** Hiro walked away and gripped his hair, sitting down on a bench. He started to tremble and feel ill all over again.

Kathy sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She set her head on his shoulder, trying to offer comfort with her presence. She knelt in front of him and saw the panic in his eyes. She waved her hand until he looked at her, **_It will be okay._** She gently pried his hands off his hair and placed them on her shoulders, so he wasn't ripping his hair out, **_Your brother loves you. He won't make you see him until you are ready._** When she finished she set her own arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Hiro rested his cheek on her hair and they both sat quietly until Kathy felt his body loosen up again. When she felt that she pulled back and signed, **_Better?_** Her eyebrows went down with the question. Hiro nodded in response and she released him.

Hiro jumped up randomly and dabbed, causing Kathy to raise her eyebrows. Then he pulled her up, spun her around in a twirl, did a Salsa dance move and then signed, **_Back to work!_** He looked at the wall and glared at his friends, apparently someone had tapped on the wall at some point to see what was going on. Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred all had looks of shock on their faces. Evidently, nobody knew that Hiro had an impeccable leaning towards dance and rhythm.

Hiro bowed and Kathy joined him, shaking with laughter. Wasabi fist pumped the air, laughing then he went back to his station.


	8. Fred

**Phoenix**

 **Samhoku**

 _ **Announcement: I have a poll related to this fanfiction on my profile. Please go**_ _ **vote.**_

 **I do not own Big Hero Six or any of the characters therein. I do own my own OCs and one of them is my sister's. (Yaga) I have used Yaga or a form of her in many of my stories.**

 **Cast of Characters: (Non-Big Hero Six)**

 **Nat or Doctor Natalia, age: 32, Female, doctor, free clinic doctor, 5ft 6in, red hair, green eyes, Irish.**

 **Zolinda, age 26, female, restaurant owner, Messianic Jew, brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 8in, 3rd generation American (grandparents immigrated from Germany)**

 **Kathy, age thirteen, female, college student, 2nd generation Scot, red hair, blue eyes, 5ft 3in, wants to be a doctor.**

 **Autumn, Age 26, female, Deaf, works with the hospital. 5ft 6, blonde hair, green eyes**

Chapter:

Fred came next. He was like a whirlwind of emotion, which was mostly joy. He has his best friend back so he was bouncing up and down in his seat the whole ride to the hospital, "Aunt Cass...Hey...Mom friend...are we there yet?"

Aunt Cass could have killed him, that was the 30th time he had asked since they left the driveway and they were just now getting to the hospital, "Fred Lee..." She stopped at the red light and turned to give him a glare, "If you continue to annoy me I will throw you out of the car going 80 on the interstate."

"Alas, we are not on an interstate," Fred gave her a cheeky smile and she sighed long suffering. Fred cackled and when the car was barely stopped in the parking spot Fred jumped out.

"Fred Lee, didn't your parents ever tell you that it isn't safe to jump out of a moving vehicle?!" Aunt Cass yelled out the door at him as she parked and turned off the car. She quickly sprinted after the excited young adult. She grabbed him by the back of the shirt at the waiting desk so he could get an ID, "I'm sorry, he's very excitable."

The desk lady looked both concerned and amused. She gave them their badges and then sent them up. Aunt Cass said, "Okay, remember the rules. No mirrors, selfies, or telling him in great detail how he looks. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy."

* * *

Autumn was just finishing up with the ASL lesson when Fred came barreling in like a wreaking ball. She looked over at Fred then signed to Tadashi, **_Who's that?_**

Tadashi held in a laugh at her skeptical expression, signing slowly, **_His name is Fred. He is my friend._** Autumn turned, got up, and started signing at Fred who stood there petrified. Autumn picked up his hand and shook it, enjoying the look of nervousness on his face. Tadashi looked at Fred, "This is Autumn. She's teaching me ASL."

"Duddde, your voice! You can go as Darth Vader for Halloween!" Fred grinned, trying to make light of the situation. It was successful because Tadashi started laughing. Autumn looked slightly lost so Tadashi wrote down what Fred said. Autumn laughed and than signed, **_I need to go. I have a parent now, I will see you tomorrow._** Tadashi nodded in response and she left.

Fred pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed, "Hey man. I tormented your aunt all the way here. She gives great reactions, I thought for sure she was actually going to chuck me out of the car." Fred tilted his head at Tadashi, "You don't look too bad for someone who survived the flames of Hades. Fought with him and came back alive."

Tadashi laughed again, "Sounds like a dangerous thing to do, torment Aunt Cass. Yep, I fought him and came back...scythed, but not dead." He knew he had to look bad at this point. He still couldn't get a nurse to give him a mirror, which meant he'd have to try Wasabi when he came. Wasabi was a stickler for rules though, so he probably wouldn't help him out in that way.

Aunt Cass muttered, "The boy wanted me to kill him. But did I? No. I showed mercy," she pulled out a book and said, "You boys talk to each other, I'll be here, reading." She heard Fred giggle and she slowly looked over the book at him, "Fred Lee. Don't test me."

"If you were a test, I'd..." He didn't even get to finish the sentence because her book smacked him in the head, "Impeccable aim."

"Thank you."

Tadashi burst into hysterical laughter, that was possibly the funniest interaction he had seen between the two.

* * *

 ** _You want me to teach you how to dance?_** Hiro signed with surprise. He looked down at his friend, Kathy was smiling up at him, trying to make herself look cuter. Which in Hiro's opinion, wasn't possible because she was already adorable. Hiro had shot up to 5ft 6 in the months after Tadashi's death. He would far surpass his brother in height.

Kathy hopped in place than signed, **_Please?_** She wrapped her arms around his waist, sat her chin on his chest so she was looking up at him and batted her eyelashes.

Hiro thought, *this girl has no idea what she does to me.* Then he sighed deeply before conceding. Kathy gave him a squeeze and hopped around in delight, causing Hiro to laugh. The fourteen year old picked the tiny girl up, making her giggle. Hiro gave her a squeeze before putting her back down on her feet.

Kathy ran off to her next class and the interpreter looked amused. The interpreter waved at Hiro when she left and Hiro waved back. Hiro had been talking to the interpreter about some culture things Kathy didn't tell him. Like how touch was perfectly acceptable, they had a thing called Deaf Time, and they could be found near light when signing. Which all made sense.

Hiro wandered to his next class and was accosted by Wasabi. Wasabi picked the boy up in a bear hug, "Hiro! Hey buddy!" He put the boy back down and walked with him to his next class, "I am done for today but decided to talk to you before I went to the cafe to cover for your aunt."

"Hey Sabi," Hiro had been unsurprised when he was picked up by Wasabi. That was Wasabi's normal greeting and he figured it would remain so until Hiro was taller than him, "Out of curiosity, do you know why Aunt Cass keeps leaving?"

"Yeah. She has been visiting Tadashi. She already told me," Wasabi gave Hiro a smile then said, "I know you aren't taking it well. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Maybe after school."

"Sure. I'll be at the cafe. See you later, little man," Wasabi ruffled his hair than walked towards the exit door.

"That's an emergency exit."

"I knew this. I could make a pretty epic exit that way, right?"

"No, Wasabi, use the right one."


	9. I was alerted to your distress

**Phoenix**

 **Samhoku**

 _ **Announcement: I have a poll related to this fanfiction on my profile. Please go**_ _ **vote.**_

 **I do not own Big Hero Six or any of the characters therein. I do own my own OCs and one of them is my sister's. (Yaga) I have used Yaga or a form of her in many of my stories.**

 **Cast of Characters: (Non-Big Hero Six)**

 **Zolinda, age 26, female, restaurant owner, Messianic Jew, brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 8in, 3rd generation American (grandparents immigrated from Germany)**

 **Kathy, age thirteen, female, college student, 2nd generation Scot, red hair, blue eyes, 5ft 3in, wants to be a doctor.**

 **Autumn, Age 26, female, Deaf, works with the hospital. 5ft 6, blonde hair, green eyes**

Chapter:

When Hiro got back from class he helped Wasabi shut down the cafe for the night. Wasabi sat down across from Hiro after placing a piece of cake and milk in front of him, "Comfort food. I expect you to tell me all your concerns about Tadashi and everything. Cry, I'm here for it all." The big man steepled his hands and looked around them at Hiro, "Lay it on me."

Hiro struggled with laughter, the picture Wasabi was posing was hilarious. It looked like a pose Tadashi would do. He took a bite of the cake before starting awkwardly, "Well. Tadashi's alive. I cried when he died, I grieved for him, I was still healing, and I find out he lived? What's that about?" Hiro shrugged as if he didn't care until Wasabi gave him a disappointed look. Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat, "Um. I missed him. I am happy he is back but at the same time..." Hiro looked away and whispered, "I was started to adjust to life without him. I stopped looking for him every time someone came through the door. I stopped assuming it was him calling to say he was going to be late at the lab. I stopped looking for him each time I went to SFIT. I stopped looking in his room and expecting him to be there with his reading glasses, if he wasn't vain enough to wear them."

Wasabi hadn't calculated the fact that he might become emotional as well, he got himself a piece of cake and milk, eating with Hiro. Wasabi shared how he felt, "I don't know how I feel either, little man. Every time I did something cool I'd look up, expecting Tadashi to be there to praise my work. Each time I would over OCD I expected Tadashi to be there to stop me. Each time I saw Gogo crying alone I wondered why Tadashi wasn't there to comfort her. I'm happy he is alive, but I'm the same as you. I was just starting to adjust to him not being there."

"I guess we're both going to have a rough time with this."

"Yeah. But I'll be here for ya, little man."

* * *

By the time Aunt Cass got back both guys were eating a carton of ice cream and watching Hallmark movies. She looked at them both with deep levels of concern, "Boys? What are you doing?" Fred nonchalantly walked to the freezer, got himself some ice cream, and sat down with the other two. He needed it too after visited with his friend, although he hadn't shown it, it was emotionally draining for him. After some thought, Aunt Cass also decided to join them with her own carton of ice cream. That night they binged Hallmark movies and then they binged Doctor Who.

When morning came around they were all asleep in a pile on the floor, all of them resting on Wasabi in different ways. Baymax came down and stared at them with his head tilted, "There are people outside making noises of distress. Shall I let them in?"

Aunt Cass leaped up as if her pants were on fire, "Yes, Baymax! Let them in! Wasabi! I need your help!" She bonked Wasabi on the head, successfully waking him up. The two dashed to the kitchen to make the food for that day while Baymax clumsily unlocked the door.

"Hello, I'm Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to your distress when you screamed, GIVE ME COFFEE DA***"

* * *

Tadashi was starting to improve. They were now started rehabilitation with him, he was having leg exercises while in bed first. Tadashi took this opportunity to flirt with his nurse. The woman raised an eyebrow at him at his latest comment, "Mr. Hamada. I hardly see that as appropriate. I'm fourty."

Tadashi feigned shock, "Really? You look so young and beautiful though. I never would have guessed." If he was being honest, she was getting silvery hairs and was starting to get wrinkles. But he saw that she was a little bit flattered. Might as well make somebody's day.

"You must be a charmer with the ladies."

Tadashi smiled and was about to answer when he saw Baymax on the news.

"Today a robot verbally harassed cafe goes by informing them he was a healthcare robot before yelling profanities."

Tadashi slowly closed his eyes then muttered, "Hiro you little..."

"Language, Mr. Hamada."

"You little bundle of joy who I want to squeeze the life out of."

The nurse attempted not to laugh and continued with her job, "Mr. Hamada, you concern me."

"Welcome to the club. I hope you enjoy your stay."

On the TV Wasabi had run outside and was saying, "Baymax, we are satisfied with your care! Satisfied I tell you! I am fed up with your care and your terrible bedside manner!"

"I cannot go to bed, I am a robot."

"HIRO HAMADA GET OUT HERE AND REPROGRAM YOUR ROBOT!" Wasabi yelled, almost incoherently. This was obviously a malfunction that none of them realized could happen.

Tadashi looked at the nurse and said, "Please turn that off. I can feel my mental stability draining out my ears."


End file.
